


Child's Play.

by katieeeeexx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Board Games, Childhood Memories, Comedy, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieeeeexx/pseuds/katieeeeexx
Summary: Jughead’s entire body went rigid. “Is that… UNO?” A scowl creeped across his face. Archie shrugged, still unable to meet his friend’s eyes. Jughead clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. “No fucking way, man. No way in hell.”





	Child's Play.

Veronica shuffled things around in her father’s chest as her tongue peeked out from between her lips. There was a rubber chicken, some playing cards, and for reasons unknown to her, a red wig. She knew it was in here somewhere. She blindly groped around the bottom of the chest until she felt the small box in her grasp.

“Found it!” she exclaimed, pumping the black and red card game in the air. Veronica was a little tipsy, and the prospect of creaming everyone at her favorite childhood game seemed more exciting than ever. They were _so_ going down.

Archie groaned when he spied the game in his girlfriend’s hand. “Ronnie, please, I’m begging you. Do not bring out UNO.” The last thing this party needed was _that damn game._

Veronica raised her eyebrow at Archie. “C’mon, Archiekins, it’ll be fun!” She tossed the card game at him, “Are you scared I’m gonna beat ya?” She ran back towards the living room as drunken giggles escaped her lips.

The redhead sighed as he begrudgingly followed Veronica, an ominous feeling overtaking him. When he slumped down beside her, he felt like his hand weighed a million pounds. Averting Jughead’s gaze, he lifted the game into the air to show his friends.

Jughead’s entire body went rigid. “Is that… UNO?” A scowl creeped across his face. Archie shrugged, still unable to meet his friend’s eyes. Jughead clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. “No fucking way, man. No way in hell.”

Veronica looked from Archie to Jughead and back again, a puzzled look on her face. “Hey Mr. Grumpy Pants, don’t get your panties in a wad. Have another drink and relaaax,” she drew out the last syllable of the word. Honestly, Jughead was such a buzzkill. If it weren’t for Betty, she’d never have invited him.

Betty placed her hand on Jughead’s, “C’mon, Juggie, let’s play!” Betty couldn’t hide her buzzed excitement. It had been so long since she’d allowed herself to let loose and be a normal teenager. She just wanted Jughead to unwind and have some fun with her. She got up, stumbling a bit, and declared, “I’ll get you another drink!”

Jughead glared at Archie as he let out a drawn out sigh. He was supposed to keep this from ever happening. He had one fucking job. Getting up, he grabbed Archie’s arm and dragged him into the hallway before shoving him against the wall.

“I can explain, Jug,” Archie started. He knew Jughead’s blood must be boiling and he had to save his ass.

“Archie, are you fucking serious, man? UNO?” Rage bubbled up inside Jughead. _That damn game killed everything good in this world._

“Listen Jug, I tried to stop her. You know how Ronnie gets.” Archie pleaded with Jughead. “It’ll be fine. Just chill out and enjoy the party. It’ll be fine, man.” He was repeating himself, but Archie didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want a Jughead meltdown on his hands.

Jughead relaxed and let out a nervous breath. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m being stupid. It’s fine. It’s just a game.” Jughead felt shaky and feverish— surely he was just being dramatic, and that was Veronica’s job, not his. Releasing his grip on Archie, he made his way back to his spot next Betty as they set up the game.

“I assume everyone knows the rules?” Veronica scanned her circle of friends for any protest. When she found none, she added, “Perfect!” as she clapped her hands together. She shuffled the deck and began passing out cards.

Jughead took a swig of his drink, irrationally anxious for the game to begin. Betty squeezed his hand. She could practically feel tension radiating off of him. “You okay, Juggie? You’re acting strange.”

Jughead smiled at his girlfriend. He had to give it to her, she knew him well. “I’m fine, babe. I’m just competitive,” he lied. He returned her squeeze and downed the rest of his drink. Jughead was too sober for this.

Once everyone had their allotted seven cards, Archie— the one on Veronica’s left— began the game. A hush fell over the group as it advanced, everyone concentrating hard on their next move. The only sounds in the room were the shuffling of cards and the occasional sip of alcohol or groan when someone had to draw a card. The game was moving fast, everyone eager to get rid of their cards, and even Archie started to get into it.

Right before Jughead’s turn, Betty played a Draw Four card. His eyes widened as she threw down the card, Betty’s eyes gleaming with competitive mischief. “Bullshit!” Jughead screamed, “I call bullshit! Show us your cards, Betty!” Betty smirked as she revealed her hand. She wasn’t bluffing. “GODAMMIT!” Jughead bellowed as he drew not four, but six cards for being wrong. He continued to mutter expletives under his breath as gameplay skipped over him.

Archie glanced at Jughead, noticing him clench and unclench his jaw as he watched the game unfold. As discreetly as possible, he shifted closer to him and whispered, “Let me help you, Jug.”

“I’m not cheating, Archie,” Jughead replied in a heated whisper. He was offended Archie would even suggest cheating. UNO may be the devil’s game, but he was going to win fair and square. He rearranged his cards so that each color was together before shrugging Archie off.

When Betty hit Jughead with another Draw Four, Jughead lost his cool. “FUCK THIS GAME. UNO IS RIGGED!” He yelled, throwing down his cards as he stood up to pace.

“Woah, Jughead, calm down. It’s just a game,” Veronica held her hands up to stop him.

“Says the girl with two cards left! It’s not just a game, Veronica—” He cut himself off, unpleasant memories swimming around hazily in his mind.

 

_“It’s game night!” Jughead bounced up and down in his seat excitedly. Game night was his favorite night. Not only did he get to spend time with his entire family, but Archie and his parents got to come over, too. For one night, they got to be normal._

_“Yeah, son, it is. What game should we play this time?” FP sat down next to his son and put his arm on his shoulder. It was so nice to see him happy again. The way a kid should be._

_“UNO!” Jughead exclaimed. His favorite game._

 

Betty got up and took Jughead’s hands in his. “Jug, calm down. It’s just the first round. I’m sure you’ll bounce back.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before leading him back to his spot on the floor.

Momentarily distracted by the warmth of Betty’s tender lips on his skin, Jughead relaxed back into the game. Leave it to Betty Cooper— his pastel angel— to bring him down from a near nuclear-level meltdown.

The game progressed and each person’s hand grew and shrunk with each passing turn. Jughead’s hand dwindled while Veronica’s grew. Betty kept her poker face as she threw out Wild Cards and Reverse cards like it was her job. Archie played with a look on his face that made it seem like he had just smelled something rotten.

Adrenaline danced through Jughead’s veins as his turn approached. He had two cards left. _I’m going to win this godforsaken game._ Before Jughead got the chance to reach UNO, however, Archie gave him a pathetic shrug before throwing down another Draw Four. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed, catching Jughead’s eye.

Jughead closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Archie had to have done that as a last resort. He _knew_ how much he hated UNO and needed to win. He let out a steadying breath before drawing his cards.

Betty eyed Jughead nervously. Something was up with him— he was taking this game way too seriously, even for him. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before looking into his eyes for some hint of what was going on. “Jug,” she started, hesitating slightly, “Can you help me get some refills for everyone in the kitchen?”

Jughead, relieved to have a break from the worst game in existence, followed Betty into the kitchen and plopped down onto one of the bar stools.

“Juggie, is everything okay? This doesn’t seem competitive to me. It seems like— like something else.” Betty took a seat next to her boyfriend and gingerly rested her hand on his thigh.

“Look, Betty, UNO is a touchy subject for me, okay? Can you please just drop it?” He didn’t feel like reliving all of the grisly details, much less explain them to his perfect, girl-next-door girlfriend. Jughead knew she would understand and that she’d never judge him, but he still just didn’t want to go there. Not with her. Not with the one thing in his life he had actually managed to get right.

“Jughead,” Betty began, “If we’re gonna be together, I wanna know who you are. All of it.” She grabbed his hand and gently started rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. Betty wanted nothing more than for Jughead to let her in. Even over something as silly as a card game.

Jughead pulled Betty’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I know. I’m sorry. I will tell you, Betts, but can we just get through this game first?” He knew it was silly— him getting so worked up over a card game— but nobody knew what it brought on, the pain it caused. Nobody knew but Archie, and right now, that was all he could bear.

Back in the living room, things were starting to get heated. “DON’T TOUCH THE CARDS, ARCHIE!” Veronica shrieked. Archie was claiming to be tidying up the piles, but he secretly wanted to switch Jughead’s hand so that he wouldn’t have to hear about him losing for the rest of his life.

Archie threw his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay, Ronnie chill out. I won’t touch the cards!”

Jughead strolled in, a smirk on his face. “Honestly guys, it’s just a game. I think you need to take it down a peg.”

Both Archie and Veronica froze and gaped at Jughead. Archie dropped the cards he had been holding. “I’m sorry, what?” Veronica asked in disbelief. “Jughead ‘this game is rigged!’ Jones, telling _me_ it’s just a game?” Veronica laughed, “The world must be ending.”

Jughead let out a small laugh before sitting back down next to his cards. He patted the spot Betty had vacated, motioning for her to sit down next to him. Veronica and Archie exchanged baffled glances before following his lead and taking their seats.

They resumed their game, this time with an awkward confusion filling the air. Jughead was acting like he hadn’t just tried to start World War III over a Draw Four card less than an hour ago.

If he was being honest, Jughead didn’t know why he had suddenly relaxed. He supposed it was probably Betty— that girl could calm him down even if he had just witnessed a murder. He may not have been ready to tell her, but just knowing that she cared enough to ask did wonders for his nerves.

As Jughead’s turn approached, Veronica threw down a red four. Jughead froze.

 

_It was Gladys’s turn and she placed a red four on the top of the pile. “UNO!” she called out._

_FP threw his cards on the table, now thoroughly drunk. “Like hell, Gladys! You aren’t winning again!” he was slurring his words as he shakily stood up._

_Fred reached his arm out to stop FP. “Hey, I think maybe you’ve had enough to drink, FP,” he lowered his voice, “The kids are getting scared.”_

_Through FP’s blurred vision, he could make out Archie, Jughead, and a tiny Jellybean all staring up at him with fear in their eyes. His heart sunk as he clambered back into his seat. “Right, y-yeah,” he stammered, “Gladys is a cheater, anyway.”_

 

“Jug? Jughead? Hello, earth to Juggie!” Veronica waved her hand in front of Jughead’s face; his eyes were fixed unfocused in front of him.

“Wha-? Oh, right.” He haphazardly threw down his only red card, still shaken from the memory of his father’s slurred words. He could almost smell the stale whiskey, even now.

“You didn’t say UNO! Draw two cards, Juggie!” Betty exclaimed, excited that the prospect of her winning was drawing near. Jughead swore under his breath as he drew his cards. He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice his one remaining card in his hand.

After a few more turns for everyone and an excited “UNO!” from Betty, she played her last card. Finally, round one was over. Archie let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Jughead was still functioning somewhat normally.

“Okay! Everyone tally up your points and give them to Betty!” Veronica barked, ever the bossy vixen. “Anyone care for a refill before round two?” She added, getting up to top off her rum and root beer mixture.

Archie followed, the lovesick puppy that he was, and left Betty and Jughead alone to clean up the cards for the next round.

“How many points ya got, Betts?” He’d never been a fan of using the points system, but Betty was a stickler for rules, so the group agreed it was in everyone’s best interest to use it.

Placing the remaining cards back in the deck, Betty scribbled her score on a spare piece of paper. “Seventy-three!” she recited, clearly proud of her early lead.

Jughead groaned. “At this rate we’ll be playing this fucking game all night.”

Betty looked at her boyfriend through inquisitive eyes and asked, “You really hate this game, don’t you, Jug?” Her voice was soft and melodic— like a lullaby to soothe his splintered soul.

He nodded, blinking hard at the hot tears stinging his eyes. _It’s a fucking game, for Christ’s sake. Pull it together._

“What happened, Jug?” Betty reached out and cupped his face, stroking his soft skin with her thumb. Jughead leaned into her touch, grateful for her unwavering support.

Before he could answer, Veronica returned with Archie in tow. He had his hands full with drinks for everyone while the gorgeous brunette bounced into the room with nothing in her hands. Jughead did, however, notice a smear of lipstick around Archie’s lips. He, no doubt, tried and failed to wipe it off before returning.

With the buzz of alcohol filling the room, the cards were shuffled and round two began. Everyone was enjoying the booze and camaraderie of the game— everyone except Jughead, who had stopped drinking early on in the first round. There was no way in hell he’d let himself mix alcohol with the game that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Juggieeee,” Betty drew out her nickname for him, “Come on, baby, you’re being a Debby Downer!” She pursed her lips into a pout. Jughead smiled. She never was any good at holding her alcohol. “Have another drink! It’s delicious,” her words were high pitched and barely enunciated.

Jughead kissed her cheek and took the drink from her hand. “I think I’ll finish yours, babe,” he smirked. It was time to stop her before she passed her limit.

“Hey! That’s mine! Meanie!” Betty pouted once more, eliciting a laugh from Jughead. Leave it to Betty lift his sinking spirits. He made a mental note to tease her about it later, perhaps after he’s convinced her to drink a few glasses of water.

The second round was progressing much more smoothly than the first, and Jughead wondered idly if maybe, just maybe, he could relax.

It neared his turn and Archie placed a wild card on the pile. “Yellow,” he decided.

 

_“Yellow!” Jellybean shouted, excitement permeating every inch of her small body. The little girl loved getting wild cards and controlling the game._

_Against Fred’s protests, FP had put away three more drinks. “Jelly, Daddy doesn’t have any yellow cards,” he argued, his words a garbled mess._

_“That means I’ll win, Daddy!” Jellybean retorted, unaware of the anger stirring in her father._

_“Oh, stop being a sore loser, FP,” Gladys chimed in. At her remark, FP shot out of his chair and grabbed his wife’s arm. Gladys let out a pained gasp._

_“What did you just call me, woman?” Rage filled FP’s bloodshot eyes. When Gladys looked down, he tightened his grip on her arm. “Answer me!” he bellowed._

_Tears filled Gladys’s eyes as she looked from her husband to her children, both now fighting against Fred and Mary to get to their parents. “Forget it, FP. Let’s just finish the game.” Her answer was weak and scared. He had been doing so much better, but Gladys knew all too well what FP could be like with alcohol and competition in his system._

_FP scoffed at his wife. “You expect me to just forget that my wife insulted me in front of my own children?” He pushed her against the wall, causing a deafening thud to ring out. The kids jumped. Jellybean burst into tears._

_Gladys yanked her arm away from her husband, a sudden resolve washing over her at the sound of her baby crying. “That’s it, FP! I’ve had enough. You can bully the Serpents around all you want, but I won’t stand for it anymore. I’m taking Jellybean.” She reached out her hand, urging her daughter to take it. “You may have tainted Jughead’s childhood, but I’ll be damned if you ruin Jellybean’s, too!” Gladys pulled her daughter towards her before angrily striding out the door, slamming it behind her._

_Jughead broke free of Fred’s grasp and ran after his mom. “Momma! Momma!” he cried, “Don’t forget me! You’re forgetting me, Momma!” he was frantic as he chased after her car. “MOMMA!” he shrieked, “Momma don’t go!”_

_But it was too late. The screech of the tires against the pavement rang out throughout the neighborhood. She was gone._

 

“No!” Jughead shouted, catching everyone off guard. He knocked his drink over, splashing Betty, and he threw his cards aside. Getting up, he almost ran to the bathroom before slamming the door behind him. Finally alone, he slid his back down the door and let the tears he’d been pushing back fall freely. “No,” he whimpered.

Archie glared at Veronica. “I _told you_ not to bring out UNO. I fucking told you, Ronnie!” He was exasperated. He knew something like this would happen, despite his best efforts to diffuse the tension. He could only imagine the images swirling around in Jughead’s mind from that night. Hell, they still haunted him sometimes.

Betty gaped at the bathroom door before turning her gaze to Archie. “Archie, what the hell is going on?” Without giving him a chance to respond, she rushed to the door. “Jug,” she cried, “Jug, it’s me. Please let me in.” She felt helpless. The love of her life was just beyond that damn door, and he was hurting.

Jughead’s heart broke even further when he heard his girlfriend pleading with him through the door. His father had just managed to break the last good thing in his life— Betty. Against his better judgement, he unlocked the door.

Betty jumped at the sound of the lock turning. Without hesitation, she entered the bathroom, nearly crying out at the sight of her boyfriend curled up on the floor. Crying. She immediately closed the door and dropped to his side. Taking him into her arms, she pressed his head to her chest.

Jughead sobbed into the warmth his girlfriend provided, painful memories flooding his mind. “Shh, I’m right here, Jug. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Betty cooed into his ear. It was like she could read his mind, and her words made him weep harder. It was his worst fear: that she’d leave him just like his mom did. He was never important enough for anyone to stick around.

Gently, Betty tugged Jughead’s beanie and let it fall to the floor. She stroked his hair as she held him, wishing more than anything she could ease his pain. He was always the strong one, but here in her arms he felt so weak— so broken. Betty’s heart couldn’t bear it.

“She left, Betts,” Jughead choked. “She— she forgot me. She never looked back. She j-just took Jellybean and left.” He probably wasn’t making any sense, he knew, but Jughead couldn’t get the image of his mom turning her back on him out of his head.

Betty brushed a rogue curl out of Jughead’s eyes. “Who left, Jug?” she asked softly. “What happened?” All Betty wanted was to understand.

He shook his head, unable to articulate the memories swarming his mind.

 

_Jughead stood rooted to the spot, screaming for his mother and sister. It was raining and cold, but he didn’t care. He just wanted his mom._

_Archie stumbled through FP fighting Fred and ran to his best friend. “Juggie, what happened?” he asked, grabbing Jughead’s hand._

_“She’s gone, Archie. My momma is gone. Jellybean too.” He pointed his small finger at the brake lights disappearing into the horizon. “Daddy made Momma mad, and now she’s gone. She forgot me, Archie!”_

_Archie shuffled his feet nervously, not knowing what to say to his best friend. Saving him the effort, Mary appeared. “Come on, boys, let’s get you inside.” She tried to usher Jughead inside, but he refused._

_“NO!” he shouted. He ran from Mrs. Andrews, swatting away her hands and stomping his feet. “Momma forgot me! I have to stay here so she can find me when she comes back!” Jughead was hysterical._

_Mary sighed as pain for the poor, helpless boy before her creeped through her system. “Jughead, honey, I don’t think she’s coming back.”_

_“No! No no no! Momma loves me!” he was screaming as loud as his six year old lungs would allow. “Momma!” he yelled in vain. “Momma!”_

 

Jughead leaned into Betty as he let years of pent up agony rise to the surface. UNO. That was the last straw. A silly card game was all it took to tear his family apart. Now, here they were, playing it like it was nothing— like it meant nothing. Veronica was wrong. It’s not just a game, not for Jughead.

There was a knock at the door, startling them both. “Are you guys okay?” It was Archie. The concern was evident in his voice, and Jughead felt a pang of guilt for dragging his innocent friend into this mess. He didn’t deserve it— not then, and certainly not now.

Betty was the first to react. “Yeah, Arch, just give us a minute, okay?” She didn’t loosen her grip on Jughead. Whatever this was, he needed her, and they needed to be alone. “Jug, we can stay in here as long as you need, okay? Don’t worry about anyone else. I’m here for you.”

Jug gave his girlfriend a weak smile. He felt so undeserving, and yet there she was. She never faltered; she was always there for him. Jughead grew up thinking he didn’t deserve love, and Betty was the embodiment of the exact opposite. She was an enigma to him. He didn’t think that would ever change.

He took a deep, shaky breath. Hastily wiping the tears from his cheeks, he began his confession. “My mom left on game night. Can you guess what game we were playing?”

A soft gasp escaped Betty’s lips. Jughead nodded, not needing her to answer to know that she understood. “My dad got… violent… and she took Jellybean and left. She said I had already been tainted by him, but she wouldn’t let the same thing happen to Jelly. I wasn’t worthy of a new life.” Tears fell anew from Jughead’s eyes. They felt hot and uncomfortable and he was mortified to be like this in front of his girlfriend. He was supposed to be strong for Betty, not the other way around.

“Jug,” her voice was quiet, “I’m so sorry.” It was all she could say. Betty couldn’t even begin to comprehend what that must’ve felt like. Her family had serious issues, yes, but they had always been a unified family.

He shook his head, tears flying off his cheeks. “Archie was there. Every week, mom would clean up the trailer and he and his family would come over. We got to be normal,” he paused and looked into Betty’s eyes. “Except, we were never normal, Betts. My dad made sure of it, and he dragged me down with him.”

Betty took Jughead’s face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, wiping his tears with her thumbs before pulling away. “Jughead Jones. You are worthy of love. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m so sorry your mother couldn’t see how incredible you are.”

Jughead shook his head in disbelief. “I wish I could see what you see, Betts.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Betty pressed her index finger to his lips. “We have all the time in the world for me to show you. I love you, Jug.”

Warmth spread through Jughead’s vein like a wildfire at Betty’s words. “I love you, too, Betty.” He cupped her cheek before adding, “Thank you.”

Meanwhile, Archie was pacing in the living room. “Ronnie, you don’t understand. It was bad. Jughead’s mom, she—” He stopped himself. Archie wasn’t sure if this was something Jughead would appreciate Veronica knowing. “Something happened, okay? I _knew_ this was a bad idea!” He was so frustrated— at his girlfriend, at Gladys, at everyone. Tonight was supposed to be night for them to forget about everything and just be _normal._ They couldn’t even have that.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he glanced back at the still-closed bathroom door. Archie hadn’t seen Jughead this affected— by anything— in years. Thinking about the night it happened even made _him_ upset; Archie couldn’t imagine what it would be like for Jughead to relive those memories.

Veronica walked towards Archie, reaching her hand out to grasp his shoulder. “Arch, I didn’t know, okay? How could I have known Jughead would have a mental breakdown over a card game? It’s not like we swap secrets at slumber parties.” Archie relaxed enough to let out a small laugh at Veronica’s words. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, Archiekins,” she pulled him into a tight hug and Archie’s body relaxed into hers.

The pair was startled out of their embrace when Jughead and Betty emerged from the bathroom, their fingers interlocked. Jughead’s eyes were bloodshot and glassy. “Sorry guys,” he mumbled, staring down at his feet. Jughead didn’t want to meet Archie’s gaze. Archie knew exactly what had happened that night. It was one thing telling Betty why he was upset; it was another thing entirely to relive those memories with someone who experienced them with him.

Attempting to diffuse the almost palpable tension in the room, Veronica tried her hand in humor. “God, Jughead, didn’t you know it was my job to be the drama queen?” She laughed nervously, waiting with baited breath for his response.

Jughead looked at her, his head cocked to the side, before letting out a laugh. “Sorry, Veronica, I didn’t realize you had a monopoly on theatrics.”

Betty squealed, “Monopoly! Oh, Juggie, let’s play that!” Jughead rolled his eyes before giving Veronica a questioning look as if to ask if she had it. She turned and walked out of the room, no doubt on a mission to find the board game.

Giving Betty a soft, grateful smile, he replied with, “At least it’s not UNO.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot of mine! I'm toying with the idea of making it a board game series, but we'll see! Let me know what you think!


End file.
